


Ideal world

by YXS1026



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS1026/pseuds/YXS1026
Kudos: 4





	Ideal world

高中的时候写物理题，总是会被各种各样的“理想状态”包裹住，像是绝对光滑的斜面，质量忽略不计的轻杆，内阻为零的安培表。而谷地教给他的解题方法他通常只能进行到第一步——列出题干中的条件信息。然后对着虚构出来的理想世界绞尽脑汁地把自己脑子里少得可怜的公式全部写到试卷上，这是月岛教给他和影山的。

步骤分能拿一分是一分，说不准就让他们瞎猫碰上死耗子了呢，月岛在很早的时候就放弃教他们物理题了。在无人管控的情况下，两个人的战局逐渐延伸到物理试卷上，最后压轴大题完美演变成了他们的公式大战。

影山曾经理直气壮地把三角函数的公式也添了上去，他为了那家伙的狡猾而咬牙切齿，第二次也如法炮制，结果因为一个小小的符号达成了影山865次胜，861次败的结果。

不过那家伙也没有得意很久，这场比试终止在一个春日的下午，教物理的小山老师摊开两张加起来都不足三十分的物理试卷拉着他们两掰扯了一个小时。

影山听得昏昏沉沉，出门的时候被飘在空中细小的柳絮刺激了鼻腔，连着打了三个喷嚏。日向笑得直不起腰，被踹了一脚才跑去问过路的女生借了一袋手帕纸，隔着长长的走廊丢给捂住鼻子的影山解决突发状况。

不过那都是很久以前的事情了。

他已经忘了当年背过哪些公式，十七岁不会写的物理题到了二十七岁还是不会。但是他依稀记得化学老师手里那瓶不知名的溶液，玻璃瓶里聚着一汪惹眼的蓝；记得他跟影山在实验课上睡得半梦半醒，两个人稀里糊涂地把鼻子凑到试管边吸了一口。还好不是什么剧毒气体，不过那天最后的排球训练他们两都没参加，只能坐在医务室里干瞪眼。

那是件很丢人的事情。

风从窗外吹进来，他百无聊赖地伸手去抓，虚虚地握了一个空，似有若无的好像是消毒水的味道。

消毒水？

日向的目光从空中虚无的一点上撇开，妈妈翻翻出了几瓶消毒水：“最近流感很严重，家里还是得小心点。”

日向扯了扯口罩，露出微红的鼻尖，轻轻“嗯”了一声，没什么精神的样子。从高一那年的春高过后，他感冒生病的次数就屈指可数，这一回居然中了招，吃了药后有些晕晕沉沉。

朦朦胧胧中看到小夏弯下腰，紧接着一只手盖上他的额头：“也不烫啊。”

他忍不住露出一个笑容，他和小夏回家的时间基本上都错开了，这几年兄妹两个见面一多半都在外头，这回倒是凑巧。

“我没事，估计睡一觉就好了。”

小夏在他床边坐下，刚要开口就听到门外传来妈妈的催促声：“小夏，快来帮我收衣服，下雨了！”

妈妈今天在院子里晒了不少东西，小夏应了一声就快步走出了房间。日向赤着脚在地板上走了几步，有些茫然地掏出手机看了一眼，屏幕的光亮刺得他的眼睛微微有些发酸，影山那家伙也不知道记不记得把衣服收回来。

日向把手机搁到枕头边上，重又躺倒在床上，脑子里一片混沌，太阳穴处隐隐作痛。

感冒总是很容易牵动人的情绪，在梦境与现实的边缘挣扎，这种滋味绝谈不上舒服。那一年春高，他也是这样躺在旅馆的房间里，几位前辈还偷偷跑到门外看了他一会儿。连月岛都半带嘲讽地站在门口说了一句：“不都说笨蛋是不会生病的吗？”

而影山只在门口露出了半截衣角，跟着大家一起来又一起走，没有留下一句话。影山从来都不擅长安慰人，就算是后来两个人住在一起，其实除了排球以外也没有太多的共同语言。很多时候两个人的相处都是各做各的事情，日向喜欢靠着他的肩膀，或者枕着他的大腿在手机上跟朋友聊天。

跟影山不同，日向其实是很会聊天的那种人，只要他想，几乎可以跟所有人成为朋友。但他从不会刻意去制造话题，那些与生俱来的社交小技巧也不会用到影山身上。他意外地享受这样的沉默，偶尔会放下手机，伸手挠一挠影山的下巴。影山握住他的手，疑惑地看他一眼，没有得到回应就继续看杂志，握住的手却不会轻易松开。

长大后影山添了几分温柔，或许正是因为这样的温柔，让他在离开影山后的十几个小时后几乎要无法抑制住藏在胸腔中的思念。

很想他，很想很想。

这和去巴西打沙排的两年分别并不相同，那时候的他们为了约定而互相追逐，期待又坚信着下一次的见面。这一次呢？他也说不清，只是觉得自己要冷静一会儿，便自顾自地离开了。

牵手，接吻和拥抱，甚至是做爱，在他们之间都发生过无数次。绝对亲密的关系不是一个简单的词语就可以概括的，男友或者是爱人，世俗的称谓带着说不清楚的违和感。

日向以前没有谈过恋爱，但青春期的男生总是不能免俗，看到漂亮的女孩子会脸红，幻想过牵手接吻。可后来他发现这些欲望也会为了另一个男生而浮动，他们朝夕相处，每天都在吵架打架，暧昧又模糊的种子就这样在少年的汗水下悄悄发芽。

十六七岁的男孩子，坦诚又鲁莽，亲吻拥抱都谈不上水到渠成，会嗑到牙齿咬到对方的舌头，一切都带着青涩辛烈的气味。

少年人的暧昧或许不能称之为暧昧。

只要一场雨，或者一阵风，就能迎来翻江倒海的变化。他们的第一次绝对算不上美好，甚至因为太痛所以做到了一半就草草了事，最后在对方的手里结束了这场仓促的体验。

虽然从没指望过影山能说出什么温柔的情话，但他也万万没想到那家伙看着手里的液体琢磨了半天，最后憋出来一句干巴巴的“这次也是我赢了”。日向当时气血上涌，扒着他裸露的上半身狠狠地咬了一口，锁骨处留下了一个渗血的牙印。

咬完就后悔了，劲儿使大了，伤口看上去还挺唬人的。影山还没说什么，日向先不好意思上了，挠着头支支吾吾：“要不你咬回来。”

影山一张脸没什么表情，也看不出有多生气。最后低下头靠近他锁骨下贴近心脏的地方，日向屏气忍痛，他却只是落下一个轻轻的吻和一句有些别扭的“对不起”。

这样的一句软话无法抵消之前的痛苦，可当他望向影山那双泛着浅蓝色的眸子，整颗心都在叫嚣着对他的喜欢，来势汹汹无处可躲。

日向从巴西回来后那一晚，起伏之间低头看他。黑暗中依旧能看清他那双漂亮的眼睛，瞳孔是幽暗的蓝色，让他想起了那瓶叫不出名字的溶液，忍不住在喘息中去勾他的舌头，连那句准备了好久的“这次是我赢”都丢到了脑后。

暧昧散去过后，两颗赤裸的心紧密地贴合在了一起，在无人探查的角落里肆意生长，时间一久仿佛血液脉络都互相交缠。

年少的时候觉得世界都能被自己握进掌心，太阳和月亮也能顺着心意升起或下沉。后来才发现，原来他们只是广阔世界里的小小玻璃珠，就像这个世上没有绝对光滑的地面，他们也绝无可能一路畅通无阻的滚下去。或是惹了满身尘埃无法前行，或是撞得头破血流原地打转。

就连围绕着排球发生的一切事情都变得不那么单纯，当他们终于站上了最高最远的赛场，随之而来的还有众人的目光与议论。甚至不需要明确的褒贬，一句似是而非的话就能把人推上风口浪尖。开始会有人替他们决定他们该是怎么样的，仿佛整个人被劈成了两半，一半茫然无措，一半随着众人的吵嚷声被搓圆揉扁。

想要在赛场站到最后，想永远有下一场比赛可打，这样滚烫的心愿未必会被认可，筛选条件里混进了一些与实力完全无关的东西。是的，顶峰不会只站着一个人，与大众背道而驰的人随时会被撇到后面。

不知道从什么时候开始，记者的问题对准了他们的私生活，从单身与否到脖颈后面的吻痕都要扒得干干净净。影山接受采访一向言简意赅，倒是日向原本开朗朝气的风格，在这些问题的攻击下变得无所适从。那天最后是影山把他拉到了台下，他坐在更衣室的凳子上，把脸埋进手里，搞不清楚是哪里出了问题。

那样尖锐的态度，不是对他实力的不认可，也不是对他比赛结果的批判，而是对他感情生活的质问。

为什么会这样？

教练眉头皱得死紧，狠狠地叹了口气，指着两个人吼了一声：“要么断得干干净净，要么就永远别被发现。”

“你们这样的我见多了，有几个能走到头的？”

影山捏着一条毛巾，站在教练对面带出了几分剑拔弩张的味道，教练勉强压下火气，冲他摆摆手：“普通的同性情侣过得都很艰难，更何况是你们？”

没有法律保障，也没有大众的认可，你们究竟能走到哪一步？

有多少人曾经面对过这样现实的问题，日向不知道，他甚至从未把自己划入过那样的行列。有人选择放弃，有人痛苦挣扎，有人主动走向毁灭，迎来一个毫不留情的结局。

日向曾经半开玩笑地问过影山一个很俗气的问题，如果我和排球同时掉到水里你会救谁，影山头也没抬就说会救他：“家里不是有很多排球吗？”

那只是“一个排球”而已。

但他们都明白，对方和排球不是能够放到天平两端去衡量轻重的存在，他们无法忍受这样的分割。

不需要商量他们之间自有一种默契，即便沉浸在情欲之中，也会挣扎着打捞起几分清醒，唇舌交织也记得避开脖颈与手臂这些会裸露在人前的地方。

越清醒越痛苦。

他拨开影山汗湿的头发，额头抵着额头，几乎要溺死在他那双眸子里，他有些任性地沉迷于这种感觉，因为只有在这一刻影山是完完整整属于他的。不属于影山自己，也不属于世界，而是完完整整地被他占有。

痛苦与欢愉并存，七分情欲夹杂着三分发泄。

现在他已经可以在对上记者犀利的追问时大大方方地撒谎，用一些似是而非的句子否定这段关系，轻轻巧巧地堵住记者的话筒，故作懵懂的话甚至能惹得满堂大笑。

可当他回到那间屋子就开始失眠，影山没有说什么，但过后就搬进了他的房间，会在睡觉的时候抱住他，轻轻吻他的额头。深夜里的赤裸相拥，会给他带来一丝微弱的安抚，而汗水冷却后的黏腻感却会透过肌理，沉甸甸地坠在心头。

日向从来没有这样近距离地感受过情绪崩溃的滋味，他离开了仙台市那间房子，独自一人回了趟山里的老家。他既不想放任自己沉浸在这种情绪之中，也不想让影山被他的情绪牵动扰乱。

他在家待了三天，邻居家的阿婆拿着蔬菜和水果来看他，竹编的篮子里装的满满当当，阿婆笑眯了眼：“我啊，前几天在电视上看到了小翔，哎呀，我们小翔是大明星了。”

日向被夸得有些不好意思，努力向阿婆解释他是排球运动员不是明星，阿婆一边听一边点头，也不知道有没有理解他的意思，满是皱纹的脸上堆着笑意。

这不是一个绝对理想的世界，但也远远谈不上糟糕。他生来就有出众的运动能力，在温馨和睦的家庭里长大，高中进入乌野，虽然技术很差却因为影山的二传有了站上赛场的资格，去巴西修行得到了研磨的帮助……

他遇到了很多很好的人，有很多很多深深爱着他的人，可他偶尔会觉得这才是世界最糟糕，最残忍的一点。

他无法舍弃自己为之倾注一切的梦想，无法背叛来自四面八方的爱与期盼，所以便只能忍受这份痛苦。

休息了两天感冒就好的差不多了，隔壁阿婆送来的土方子把他折腾的够呛。外头放了晴，日向帮妈妈把二楼壁橱里的被褥搬下来晒，又坐在庭院里陪着阿婆的两个孙子垫球玩。

说是垫球玩，日向更感觉自己像个耍杂技逗小孩开心的。排球在他的手里服帖又听话，两个小男孩对着他瞪大了眼睛，他莫名多了几分得意，想了想又觉得自己实在是幼稚忍不住笑出了声。

“来，你们试试。”

两个人动作笨拙，不过还算有默契，互相垫球有来有回，日向一手搂了一个，揉着他们的头发大笑道：“不错嘛，配合得很好！”

左边的小男孩咧开嘴笑了，指了指旁边的弟弟：“我和小正是好朋友，哥哥跟排球也是好朋友。”

日向怔住了，半晌才回过神来，弯腰捡起那个有些脏兮兮的排球，习惯地做了个甩沙子的动作：“是啊，哥哥和排球是好朋友。”

话音未落搁在一边的手机就响了起来，是研磨的电话，沾了汗的手指划了两下才划开接听键，声音里透着他自己都没意识到的轻松：“研磨，怎么了？”

那边研磨的声音慵懒温柔，像一只在阳光下伸懒腰的猫：“想请你一起吃个饭。”

日向把球丢给两小孩，看他们在院子里打滚，笑着应了一声：“好啊。”

他以为研磨是有话要对他说的，可是没有，也不能说没有，这一顿饭的功夫研磨跟他聊了很多有意思的事情。像是最近一直没能通关的游戏被老黑误打误撞地攻略了最终boss，又像是列夫走秀的时候差点在T台上摔了一跤的糗事，气氛就松快了很多。

服务员送上最后一道菜，日向想了想还是问了一句：“怎么突然想要请我吃饭？”

研磨稍长的头发扎在脑后，侧过头来对他眨了眨眼，没有遮掩什么：“是影山。”

日向惊讶地念了一遍他的名字：“影山？”

研磨点头：“他说你最近心情很差，晚上还总是失眠，他又不会哄人，所以让我来找你聊聊天。”

想了想，他又露出一个无奈的笑容：“他不让我告诉你，但我想你还是知道比较好。”

日向不知道该点头还是该说什么，研磨打量着他的神色，斟酌着道：“可能你觉得离开一段时间是好的冷却方式，但他看上去很无措。”

真要说起来研磨也不是会劝解人的性格，不过事情有关日向，他只好硬着头皮试一试。来之前还找老黑聊了很久，说起前段时间的新闻也是一阵沉默。

日向用拇指一点点压过玻璃杯凸起的纹路，声音有些干涩：“我不知道我和影山还能在一起多久，或者往后的十几年几十年里都要像现在一样瞒着所有人吗？”

他脸色惨白，勉强挤出一个笑容：“可能也没有十几年，几十年了。”

研磨没有说话，只是静静地听着他说一些从未宣之于口的心事：“我和影山马上就要三十岁了，家里人这几年还张罗着帮我们相亲。”

那个时候他只是觉得好玩又好笑，两个人靠在一起想着法子应付家里的人，影山说话的时候他憋着坏水偷偷挠他痒痒，再过分一点还解过他的裤子。影山一只手把他压在身下，凶巴巴地瞪着他，他努力憋着笑，在影山打完电话后主动勾着他的脖子交换一个绵长的吻。

有时候一个吻能掐灭影山的火气，有时候只会越撩越过火，从沙发到厨房到浴室，全部是他们做爱的痕迹。折腾完了又累又饿，从冰箱里拿出前一天做好的咖喱，加热后浇在米饭上，一人加上一个温泉蛋。

有时候月光特别亮，他们坐在阳台上甚至不用开灯就能看清对方衣领下新添的吻痕和牙印。夜风从手肘处擦过，勺子划开温泉蛋，月色也滑进软软的蛋白里，他低着头发出一声闷笑。

他曾经在送外卖的间隙拍了一张巴西的照片，阳光刺眼，拍到手机里却是明亮澄净的天空。他匆匆忙忙继续往下一户人家那里赶，自行车的车轮轧过巴西拥挤的街道，热辣的风吹干了脸颊上的汗水，那一瞬间他想日本那边应该刚好是晚上吧。

也仅仅是一瞬间而已，下一刻他就回归了正常的节奏。巴西的生活被安排的很紧凑，但在无数个瞬间里，他会想起另一片天空下的影山。那个时候比起“思念”这样别扭又腻味的词语，更多的是想要升级，想要快一点再快一点追上那家伙的脚步。

照片发给了影山，他隔了很久才回复了一条消息，具体内容日向已经忘得差不多了。

影山收到照片的时候正在夜跑，拿出手机想要拍下这一边的天空，但怎么拍都是一片漆黑最后只好作罢。

去年跟排球部的前辈聚会，在居酒屋的门口跟大家告别，影山稍微喝得有点多，一个人站在电线杆下拍月亮。日向一边朝影山走过去，一边掏出了响个不停的手机，聊天框里全是影山发给他的照片，黑沉沉的夜空里弯出一道模糊的白。

影山喝醉了也站的笔直，只是垂着头盯着手机的样子看上去有几分落寞，像是在等他回消息。日向握住了他的手腕晃了晃：“离得这么近，还发消息给我干什么。”

影山盯着他看了一会儿，忽然弯腰抱住了他，含糊的两个字音像是在酒气里滚了一圈：“忘了。”

和影山有关的一切，他甚至不用刻意回忆，只要有人掀开一个口子，就会像波子汽水里的弹珠一样在瓶子里起起伏伏。

他给自己倒了一杯温水，缓了缓有些干涩的嗓子，目光落到餐垫一角的鸢尾花纹上，像是在出神。

“翔阳。”

研磨哑然，在他认识日向十多年里，几乎从未看过他露出这样的表情。

有些东西不是靠机遇和努力就可以改变的，人们的排斥和恶意来的无缘无故，不是无法承受也不是没有办法去躲避，只是不明白他们为什么要承受这些质疑和责难。他们隔网相见亦或是站在赛场的同一侧，是队友是对手也是彼此的爱人，可却无法在众人之前交换一个大大方方的拥抱。

凭什么？

“我想喝酒。”日向伸出一个手指晃了晃，像是告诉研磨，又像是在说给自己听：“就喝一杯。”

出于运动员的自我保养，他和影山平时都不怎么碰酒。研磨给他点了一杯低度酒，他一口一口喝下去，最后看着玻璃杯边上挂着的水珠竟然真有了几分微醺的感觉。

“真难喝。”

他念叨了一句。

研磨叹了口气，有些艰难地组织语言：“你，打算怎么办？”

日向眨了眨眼睛，眼底聚起的雾气又散去：“就这样吧，我只是暂时还不能适应，时间久了就会习惯吧。”

习惯在大家面前伪装，习惯把爱意藏在心底，习惯只在无人处拥抱。

毕竟他怎么舍得离开影山。

他曾经跨越大半个地球，花了两年的时间去追赶十二个小时的时差，只为了有一日达成那个约定。他所有的痛苦都来自于外界，而并非这份爱的本身，这是他们对彼此毫无保留的馈赠。

无法比较，无法衡量，更无法舍弃。

他坐在餐厅最安静的角落里对着他最好的朋友诉说心事，目光却不愿意落到研磨的脸上，他知道这已经是最好的选择，可他害怕甚至厌烦在身边人的脸上看到对他决定的赞成。

向众人宣告妥协，随之而来的疲惫感让人无法自拔。

“翔阳的消化能力很强。”

研磨托着腮看他，几缕头发散在肩头，浅金色的发尾格外惹人眼，透着一股说不出道不明的味道。日向看着看着就有些出神，片刻后才有些纳闷地回了一句：“啊、嗯，我从以前就一直吃的很多。”

研磨摇摇头：“不管是什么样的负面情绪，翔阳都会自己消化掉，翔阳的精神力很强大。”

日向似乎永远活力四射，永远不知疲倦。他性格独立，即便身边有很多朋友，却从来都习惯自己把控情绪的开关。

研磨停顿了一会儿又继续道：“但，如果有不开心的事情随时可以跟我说，虽然不一定能想到解决方法。”

说到最后一句话时研磨耸了耸肩膀，面上笑意温和。

日向的声音有些沙哑，眼角泛着不自然的红：“研磨，谢谢你。”

说完又觉得这句话有些单薄，苦恼地皱了皱眉。

研磨没有再多说什么，只是拍了拍他的肩膀：“好了，我送你回家。”

似乎喝了酒的人都有点迟钝，他走在一条人头攒动的街道上突然就站定了，不说话也不走动。琥珀色的眸子覆上一层似有若无的水色。研磨顺着他的目光看过去，就瞧见影山正站在不远处的一棵树下望着这里。

他在等他。

研磨甚至能感觉到身边的日向在发颤，他的目光在两个人身上打了个转，影山刚要朝这边走过来，就被一个电话绊住了脚步。

研磨偏过头去看日向，他举着手机冲影山露出一个笑容，行人从旁边走过撞到他的肩膀，他的身体随之一晃，话音被埋进了嘈杂的脚步与说笑声中。

研磨却隐约听到了，他像是在说——

“影山，我好想抱抱你。”


End file.
